Motor driven automotive windows should stop while closing if an obstacle (such as a person's hand or finger or the like) is pressed between the top of the window and the top of the window frame. Mechanical sensors (transducers) can be used for this purpose but these increase the number of parts needed and increase the cost of the window control system. The use of added parts also reduces the reliability of the system.
It would be desirable to eliminate the need for such sensor transducers in an anti pinch control system.